


Wordsearch

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Dark Towers (Look and Read)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her search for the treasure of Dark Towers, Miss Hawk will go to any lengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordsearch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a LiveJournal 'domestic activities' meme, to the prompt 'waxing wooden floors'.

Taking care that nobody was watching her, Lady Dark (née Hawk) crept into the billiard room. As she had anticipated, the sun was just above the horizon, its golden-orange rays caressing the faded green baize on the table and the ancient panels, throwing even the smallest irregularity into high relief.

Which was, of course, why she'd made the effort to be here exactly now.

Her ladyship looked down at the parquet floor. Sure enough, the faint scratches she'd caught sight of three days ago were visible once more, forming the shapes of letters: one letter to each tile. Hastily, her ladyship pulled out her notebook and began to jot down the letters. Doubtless the long-ago designers of the floor had hidden several words in the grid, which together would make up the clue to the treasure she sought. In the short time since her marriage, she had already learned that her husband's ancestors had prized wordplay above all else.

Darting from one vantage point to another, she noted down all the letters on the open floor. That still left the tiles under the billiard table; she dropped to hands and knees and crawled into the narrow space, trying to make out the faint carvings...

"Hermione?"

Lady Dark jumped, and looked up. Her husband was standing in the doorway, a look of well-bred surprise on his face.

"Whatever are you doing down there?" he asked.

"I... that is..." Her ladyship fumbled for an excuse, and said the first thing that came into her mind. "Polishing the floor."

Lord Dark raised his eyebrows. "There's no need to do that. My family may have fallen on hard times, but I can still afford a cleaning lady. Mrs Baker and her daughter come round on Saturdays, you know." He held out his hand. "Now, you come out of there and leave the floor to itself. Otherwise you'll have people thinking you're crackers."


End file.
